bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BX2- Wtajemniczenie
Na początku widzimy Mio siedzącą w wannie, ale to przez krótki moment (bez nalizywania sie xd). Przejdźmy jednak do tego, co się dzieje w jadalni. - Dlaczego nam pomogłeś? - Zapytał Basara po dość długaśnej chwili milczenia. A ja w tym samym czasie nalałem w szklankę herbaty i podałem mu. - Och, dzięki - Powiedział i wypił do połowy. - Niczego nie podejrzewasz, co? - Zapytałem. - Raczej nie pomogłeś nam w walce tylko po to, by nas tu otruć. Poza tym, kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że cię oszukaliśmy byłeś naprawdę rozwścieczony. : - Jesteś członkiem klanu Saiya-Jin. Czemu nam pomogłeś? - Tutaj podziękowania należą się Leonidasowi. Otworzył mi oczy - Odpowiedziałem. : - Opowiedział mi o wszystkim. - Opowiedział Ci? - Zapytał Basara z lekkim niedowierzeniem, bawiąc się przy tym szklanką. : - Czyli wiedział o wszystkim.... : - Wykiwał nas wszystkich. - No, trudno zaprzeczyć - Powiedziałem. : - A ja w przeciwieństwie do reszty klanu mam inne ambicje, poza uważaniem się za bóstwo. : - Bronić osoby, które chce chronić. : - Nie zostawię nikogo na śmierć. Wiedząc w jakiej jest sytuacji : - Ona jest niewinna. - Ale wcześniej wspomniałeś, że klan Saiya-Jin nie ingeruje w sprawy innych klanów - Powiedział Basara. - Obecnie nie mamy żadnego powiązania z wioską, ani z klanem. Żyjemy jak by nigdy nic - Odpowiedziałem. - Masz namyśli ---? - Aa ten, z Mio wszystko w porządku? - Rzuciłem dla zmiany tematu. - Ona zawsze się długo kąpie. : - Mam nadzieje, że ją to uspokoi - "Lokatorzy", co? - Powiedziałem rozciągając się na krześle. Wróćmy teraz do Mio, która na nasze/wasze szczęście jest owinięta w ręcznik i nie jest już w wannie. Aktualnie wtula się w ręcznik, aż nagle przypomina jej się moment, w którym oberwała od demona z pioruna/błyskawicy. - Basara przez pół roku uczył mnie jak używać magii, a jednak... : - Gdyby nie On, byłabym martwa. : - Świadomość tego przyprawia mnie o dreszcze : - Coś ze mną nie tak - Mówiła sobie w myślach, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Uh, masz chwile? - Zapytałem stojąc przed drzwiami. : - Chciałem Ci tylko coś powiedzieć. : - Przykro mi. : thumb|left|400px : - Nie wiedziałem wtedy o niczym i jeszcze się na was wściekłem... - Odpowiedziałem :: - Wybacz : - A-Ale to... - Zaczęła, lecz nie dokończyła zdania, gdyż zasłabła i padła plackiem na ziemie. : - Ej, co to było?! - Zapytałem zdezorientowany :: - Wszystko dobrze? Wchodzę : - WAT! - Pomyślałem na widok tego, co widziałem - Ej, wszystko ok? Wstawaj! : - N-Nic mi nie jest - Powiedziała powoli podnosząc się. : - Nie kąp się tak długo, bo dostaniesz kręćka - Powiedziałem pouczająco. :: - No, możesz wstać? - Zapytałem i podałem rękę, która została odepchnięta poprzez uderzenie : - Dlaczego jest ci przykro? - Zapytała. :: - Oszukaliśmy cię : - Ja ukrywałem fakt, że jestem Saiya-Jinem, więc jesteśmy kwita - Powiedziałem : - Ale chcieliśmy cię stąd wyrzucić - Wtrąciła : - Zgadza się, ale nie uciekliście się do przemocy. :: - Zamiast tego woleliście zamieszać mi w głowie. i wspomnieniach. : - Bo... My nie chcieliśmy niepotrzebnych ofiar - Odpowiedziała po czasie. : - Wiem, rozumiem. :: - To było po to, by mnie ochronić, tak? :: - Ale już nie musisz. Ja i Leonidas od teraz robimy wam za obstawę : - O czym ty--- Ej, co robisz? - Zapytała w trakcie gdy pomogłem jej całkowicie wstać. : - Teraz jesteśmy lokatorami. : - Ale to wszystko to było....! - Zaczęła, lecz nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć kładać rękę na jej głowie. : - Chcąc, nie chcąc od teraz nawzajem się pilnujemy - Dodałem. : - Uuuu, widzę że otwarliście się trochę na siebie, co? - Zapytał Leonidas z typowym dla sytuacji tonem. : - C-Co?! Przecież ja nie... - Powiedziała zakłopotana Mio. : - Poza tym, możemy spać spokojnie. Adrian, jesteś potężny - Stwierdził Basara. : - Nie liczyłbym za bardzo na moją potęgę - Powiedziałem. : - Nie pamiętasz jak przeciwstawiłeś się zaklęciu i zanegowałeś uderzenie ostrza? : - Hmm? A...Wtedy. Miałem fuksa - Odpowiedziałem. : - Takich rzeczy chyba nie da się uniknąć fuksem, co nie? :: - Jakiej techniki użyłeś? : - Przepraszam, ale... To serio był fuks... - Powiedziałem patrząc sobie na prawą rękę. : Jakiś czas później.... : - Magiczny kontrakt na wynajęcie! - Powiedział Basara, w sumie, to wszyscy staliśmy w czymś, na wzór złotej pieczęci. :: - Chcę, aby Mio zawiazała go z tobą. : - Z jakiej racji z dnia na dzień mam być jej podwładnym? - Zapytałem. : - To tylko formalność - Odpowiedział mi Basara. :: - Ci którzy zawarli kontakt, mogą lokalizować siebię nawzajem. :: - I oto mi głównie chodzi :: - Będziesz mógł wyczuwać, gdzie znajduje się Mio. : - To już GPS w telefonie nie starcza? - Zapytałem : - A jak się popsuje?! :: - A jak Mio dostanie się w ręcę wroga, to co zrobisz?! : -N-No, ten... - Z zakłopotania nie mogłem się wysłowić. : - Ten czar może być użyty tylko w trakcie pełni, a dziś akurat mamy pełnie. :: - Nie możemy zmarnować tej szansy! : - Mio, mogłabyś się odezwać - Powiedziałem z wyrzutem. : - N-Nie mam nic przeciwko, chyba że ty masz? : thumb|left|400px : - Eee.... Jesteś pewna? - Zapytałem szukając wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu Leonidasa, którego nie było, gdy był potrzebny. : - Tak, tu chodzi o moje bezpieczeństwo... - Odpowiedziała : - No, to decyzja zapadła! - Powiedział Basara. :: - Kontrakt zostanie zawarty, gdy pocałujesz magiczny okrąg, który pojawi się na jej dłoni. : - Pocałować w rączkę? - Powiedziałem pod nosem drapiąc się z tyłu głowy. :: - Naprawdę wynajmuje mnie na własność, co? :: - He? - Pomyślałem na widok okręgu na mojej ręce. : - Ej, coś mi się na ręcę pojawiło się - Powiedziałem patrząc na to z WTF`em. : - Ej, Basara, co to ma znaczyć?! - Powiedziała oburzona Mio, która od razu zaczęła nim cząść jak manekinem. : - H-Hę? To dziwne, Chyba popełniłem jakiś błąd - Powiedział z podejrzaną miną. : - I co my teraz zrobimy?! - Zapytała Mio. : - Mio, może pocałujesz dłon Adriana... : - Jaja sobie robisz? Dlaczego ja mam służyć jemu?! : - Ej, tu chyba nie chodziło o żadne "służenie"... - Wtrąciłem. :: - Popatrz... : - Stul dziub! - Powiedziała Mio. : - Ale tak jakby co.... Okrąg znika - Dopowiedziałem. : - Niedobrze! Szybko, Mio całuj! - Powiedział Basara. : - A-Ale... : - Kontrakt można cofnąc w czasie następnej pełni! - Dodał dla uspokojenia Basara. : - Dopiero przy następnej... : - Zniknął - Powiedziałem z obojętnym głosem. : thumb|left|400px : - C-Co to? - Powiedziała i padła na kolana. :: - Niemożliwe... Nie. : - E-ej, wszystko w porządalu? - Zapytałem. Jednakże dotyk w ramię spowodował u niej niespodziewany dla nikogo krzyk, lecz nie z przerażenia. :: -C-co jest? - Zapytałem skołowany. : - O,o.... Klątwa zadziałała - Powiedział Basara. : - Klątwa? - Zapytałem zdziwiony. : - Kontrakt na wynajecie zawiązuje się, by podporządkować sobie drugą osobę. :: - Ofiara zaklęcia musi być posłuszna, :: - Inaczej aktywuje się klątwa. :: - Mio nie chciała cię pocałować, dlatego ją pokarało. : - Tak wygląda ta klątwa? - Zapytałem mając już wtedy nicość z mózgu. : - To przeze mnie, bo jestem spokrewniony z Sukkubem. : - Sukkubem? - Zapytałem dla upewnienia - Masz namyśli to coś, co nawiedza facetów w snach?! : - To nie do końca tak działa. Kontrakt został zawarty przy pomocy mojej magii, więc klątwa podziałała jak na sukkuba. :: - Innymi słowy, dziewczyna czuje się jak po afrodyzjaku.... Do kitu. : - Ty bezmózgu! - Krzyknąłem. : - A...S-Szybko, pomóżcie mi jakoś - Powiedziała błagalnie Mio. : - Nie możesz nic zrobić? - Zapytałem Basare. : - Spokojnie, Aby deaktywować klątwe, musisz zrobić tak, by była ci posłuszna. : - P-Posłuszna? Co mam wgl. robić? - Zapytałem. : - To proste. Dotknij ją, proszę. : - C-Co?! - Takie WAT, że aż gleba. : - Jest strasznie czuła na dotyk. Pierwszy raz w życiu doświadcza takiej błogości. Podotykaj trochę i po sprawie. : - Ej, Basara. co ty znów...? - Zapytała Mio. : - Spokojnie, zaraz będzie po wszystkim - Powiedział dla uspokojenia. :: - Nie żebym nie był krewnym sukkuba i nie lubił.... Oglądać takie rzeczy - Dodał z uśmieszkiem. : - Dotknij ją w jakieś odważne miejsca i uwolnij od klątwy - Powiedział do mnie, : - To może być gdziekolwiek, tak? - Zapytałem mając jedno zasłonięte oko. : - Pewnie, ale tak będzie dłużej. A ona cały czas cierpi... :: - Jeszcze chwila i Mio wykituje do nieba! : - Demony trafiają do nieba?! :: - Dobra, dobra... Załapałem. - Dodałem i wyciągnąłem rękę przed siebie i chwyciłem ją za rękę. : Następnego ranka, po całej "procedurze".... : - 9 razy? Cała Mio... - Stwierdził Basara myjąc podłogę. : - Czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś o klątwie? - Zapytałem. : - Chciałem się upewnić, że nie zmienisz zdania - Odpowiedział - Sorka. : - Spoko, nie ma problema - Powiedziałem siedząc po turecku. : - He? Nie jesteś zły? - Zapytał zdziwiony. : - Ja nie - Odpowiedziałem zamykając oczy. : - Basara, mogę prosić cię na chwile? - Zapytała już w pełni sił Mio. : '' Dostał "małe" baty. ale my wolimy przejść do tego, co dzieje się po 3 godzinach, co nie?'' : ''- Dobra, będę w pobliżu - Oznajmił idąc pogadać z Takigawą. : - Ok, spoko - Powiedziałem i ruszylismy w kierunku klasy. : - Wcale nie musiałeś się tu przenosić - Powiedziała do mnie Mio po chwili. : - Szkolnictwa i tak nie unikne. A skoro już, to wole być w klasie z osobami, które znam - Odpowiedziałem. : - Dobra, ale żeby było jasne.... W szkole nas nic nie łączy - Oznajmiła mi. : - Spoko - Odpowiedziałem, po czym zagadała się z rówieśniczkami. : - Ej, Casanova! - Usłyszałem czyiś, aczkolwiek znajomy szept - Leonidas? : - Tak, czuj zaciesz - Odpowiedział siedząc na dnie plecaka. : - A co jeśli powiem, że nie musze? - Zapytałem. : - Dostaniesz bana - Odpowiedział, wywołując mimowolny śmiech. : - Co to się stało, że wynurzyłeś się z pokoju? - Zapytałem dociekliwie. : - A co ci do tego? Poza tym nie ma powodu, bym miał się w jakikolwiek sposób obawiać tej rudej ośmiornicy - Odpowiedział bakugan z niepodważalną dumą w głosie. : - Aa, spoko. Szacun - Powiedziałem. ::: - I tego.... Ten dzień spędzisz w torbie, ok? :: - Niby czemu? - Zapytał zdziwiony. :: - Pomyśl... Jesteśmy tutaj pierwszy dzień, a jakoś nikogo z bakuganem tu nie widać. A po co ryzykować tym, że mieliby się na Ciebie rzucić jak stado psów. :: - No tak, racja - Przyznał bakugan. :: - To ten, weź sobie przyśnij, czy coś... - Dodałem zamykając torbę. :: ''Dzwonek, koniec pierwszy. Godzina wychowawcza, przedstawianie się i inne bzdety... :: - Ee, Adrian Shane - Powiedziałem po napisaniu imienia i nazwiska na tablicy - Moje imie może nie do końca jest normalne. Ale ja jestem. ::: - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mnie przyjmiecie. :: - To wolne miejsce od teraz jest twoje - Wskazał mi nauczyciel. Można powiedzieć, że byłem otoczony dziewczynami, nie licząc prawej strony. :: - Dobrze - Powiedziałem. :: - Och, Tanaki jest gospodarzem klasy - Dodał nauczyciel - Zajmiesz się nim? :: - Tak - Odpowiedziała, wstając przy tym z siedziska. :: - To dobrze - Powiedział nauczyciel i nakazał usiaść. By lekcja mogła.... Się skończyć. :: :: - I jak tam? - Zapytała Mio :: - Jak na pierwszy dzień? Nawet dobrze- Odpowiedziałem - Tylko czuje się wiecznie obserwowany. :: - Leonidas jak zwykle w pokoju? - Zapytała. :: - Tak, tradycja... - Powiedziałem wskazując palcem na torbę, tak więc Leonidas tak z lekka strollowany został. Długo nie trzeba było czekać, aż.... :: - Hej - Powiedziała Tanaki - Gotowy? :: - Taak, skoro to obowiązkowa procedura - Pomyślałem i pokiwałem twierdząco głową. :: - A.... Mio, popilnowałabyś torby? - Zapytałem błagajaco, by nie musieć jej dzwigać przez cały obiekt. :: - Dobrze - Odpowiedziała i zaczęło się moje "zwiedzanie". :: Pokój nauczycielski, WC`ety, Wyjścia awaryjne, teren wokół budynku, nic nie zostało pominiętę, dzięki Bogu, że to była długa przerwa... :: - No... To wszystko - Powiedziała zadowolona ze swojej roboty - To teraz by wypadało wracać. :: - Noom - Powiedziałem zrezygnowany. :: - Co jest? - Zapytała :: - Nic... Tylko fajnie się tak zwiedzało - Odpowiedziałem, poszła wymiana uśmiechami i potem nastała cisza. :: Tymczasem u Leonidasa.... :: ''- Lol, chyba mam 360 pulsu - Pomyślał biedny (z jego punktu widzenia) bakugan. Gdy nagle, torba otworzyła się.... :: - No czeeeeeść - Powiedziała Mio do Leonidasa, a ten gdyby miał portki, to miałby w nich pełno. :: - S-Siema - Odpowiedział. :: - Czemu tak siedzisz w tej torbie? - Zapytała. :: - A bo ten...Z Adrianem stwierdziliśmy, że tak mi wyjdzie na zdrowie - Odpowiedział. :: - Ach tak? :: - Tak, tak. I nie chodzi wcale o ciebie. Nie no, co Ty. :::: - Tylko o fakt, że wydaje się być jedynym bakuganem na obiekcie, a nie chcę mi się zwiewać przed tłumem rozbedrzonych Technikusów. ::: - Aaa, no to ok - Skwitowała i zamknęła torbę. ::: - Po szkole wystawie go na Allegro.... - Pomyślał już nieco uspokojony bakugan. ::: ''Na 5 minut przed lekcją udało mi się wrócić i zasiąść do ławki, ale to co zaszło potem... ::: - Hej, Basara - Powiedziała Yuki i dość niespodziewanie go przytuliła, co okazało się być na swój sposób puszką pandory. ::: - Co się tak do niego kleisz?! Zwariowałaś?! - Do akcji wkroczyła Mio. ::: - No, dla nas to normalne - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi od Yuki. ::: - Ej, Basara! O co tu chodzi?! - Zapytała w dość gniewny sposób. ::: - Ciebie to nie dotyczy, Naruse - Wtrąciła Yuki. ::: - Jak to nie?! Ja, Basara i tamten w ławce pod oknem mieszkamy razem! - Powiedziała, a ja w tym samym momencie aż przydzwoniłem brodą o blat od stolika. ::: Jak by poprzednich wyrażeń było mało, to jeszcze nauczyciel od fizy stwierdził, że czas się spóźnić... ::: - Pierwszego dnia znienawidzony przez całą klase? Nieźle - Pomyślałem. ::: - Żyjesz? - Powiedział Basara po podejściu. ::: - Tak, jeszcze - Odpowiedziałem obojętnie, a Basara stwierdził że czas na kibelek. ::: - Do kitu takie przenosiny, co? :::: - Takigawa, miło poznać ::: - No... Mogło być lepiej - Stwierdziłem rozkładając ręcę. Chwile potem udaliśmy się w bardziej bezpieczne miejsce. A dokładniej przed drzwiami, prowadzącymi na dach. ::: - Jesteś pewny, że tak można? - Zapytałem. ::: - Spoko, tylko ja znam te wejście - Odpowiedział. ::: - To.... Cała klasa ma focha? - Zapytałem dla upewnienia, ::: - Klasa? Cała szkoła ma focha ::: - He? ::: - Każdy kto próbował się do niej przymilać, miał urządzany lincz. ::: - Każdy każdemu patrzy na ręcę? ::: - Dokładnie, ::: - To ten.... Znajomość ze mną nie narobi ci kłopotów? ::: - Spoko, zawsze mogę cię wystawić i dać nogę ::: - Na ciebie to można liczyć ::: - Z takim szczęściarzem, to ja mogę się zadawać.... Normalnie magia. :::: - Naruse, Nonaka i Tanaki - Cała ta trójka w szkole jest traktowana jako "świętość". A Tobie już pierwszego dnia udało się być i rozmawiać z Tanaki, a nie wspomnę o mieszkaniu w tym samym domu, co Naruse ::: - Eee, troche mnie przeceniasz - Powiedziałem. - Niestety. ::: Koniec zajęć, wszyscy "szczęśiwi" wracają do domu.... ::: - Po co za mną łazicie? - Zapytała wkurzona Mio. ::: - Nie wiem, może wracamy do domu? - Powiedział Basara i na tym się skończyło. ::: ''- Hej! - Zawołał Leonidas, który prawdopodobnie wcześniej ewakuował się z torby'' Mio minęła go bez słowa, a Basara i ja stanęliśmy bez słowa. ::: - Adrian, Adrian.... - Szepnął bakugan. ::: - Co? - Zapytałem szeptem. ::: - Wygląda na nieźle wkurzoną.... ::: - Wiesz, sporo się działo.... - Podsumowałem całokształt. ::: - Aaa, rozumiem.... Trzeba było się zabezpieczyć ::: - Ej! Ja jestem czysty, gadaj z Basarą - Powiedziałem i zacząłem się rozglądać po okolicy ::: - Wyjaśnie w domu... - Skwitował go Basara, nim ten zdążył zapytać. :::: - Mio, to z Yuki.... ::: - Co? - Zapytała Mio z fochem. No i nagle znikąd pojawiła się... ::: - Basara - Powiedziała Nonaka Yuki. ::: - Yuki? - Powiedział zdziwiony Basara. ::: - Musimy porozmawiać, Adrian też. - Odpowiedziała, i po niespełna 5 minutach siedzieliśmy na krzesłach w jako-takim barze, ::: - To.... O co chodzi? - Zapytałem przerywając ciszę między naszą trójką. ::: - Trzymajcie się z dala od Narusie Mio. - Powiedziała. ::: - Czemu? Coś za to grozi? - Zapytałem. ::: - Częściowo. Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych? - Zapytała mnie Yuki. ::: - Spokojnie, może zostać - Wtrącił Basara. ::: - Tak więc.... - Zaczęła ::: - Wiemy, jest obserwowaną rangi S, no i co dalej? - Zapytałem. ::: - Jest córką poprzedniego władcy demonów, przez co moc, którą w sobie skrywa sprowadza tu demony na pęczki. :::: - Jeśli staną się zagrożeniem dla ludzi, wtedy Naruse zostanie zlikwidowana. Nawet jeśli mi tego nie wybaczysz, Basara, ::: - Pozwólcie, że spytam... Od jak dawna się znacie? - Zapytałem. ::: - Od najmłodszych lat - Odpowiedziała mi Yuki. :::: - Ale... W momencie, gdy groziła mi śmierć, Basara wstawił się przede mną i użył mocy, którą tylko on sam posiada. ::: - Czyli? - Zapytałem. ::: - Wypędzenie - Powiedział Basara. ::: - I jak to ma działać? - Zapytałem znów. ::: - Ingeruje w istote bytu, albo prościej.... Odpowiednie użycie tego, sprawi że byłbyś w stanie "zniknąć" wszystko. Wrogi atak, najczęściej. Wtedy trafia to do oddzielnego wymiaru, gdzie nie wyrządza żadnych szkód. :::: - Ale gdy użyłem tego wtedy, to był pierwszy raz i nie byłem w stanie nad tym panować, przez co zniknęło trochę więcej, aniżeli miało zniknąć. ::: - Basara, czemu? - Zapytała Yuki, nie znając jeszcze mojego pochodzenia. ::: - Bo on, to Saiya-Jin. - Odpowiedział jej. ::: - Saiya-Jin?! - Pomyślała - Jak? Jakim cudem jesteś tu, a nie w wiosce? ::: - Podobna sprawa jak z Basarą... :::: - Na tamten czas wiosce zagrażał demon, któremu nikt nie mógł podołać. Wszyscy padali jak muchy. :::: - Gdy miał nastąpić koniec, a osobę którą chciałem chronić dzielił cios od śmierci... :::: - Osiągnąłem poziom, dzięki któremu bez problemowo rozprawiłem się z zagrożeniem. :::: - Jednakze klan stwierdził, że 5 latek z mocą większą niż nie jeden dorosły to również zagrożenie, i tak o to zostałem przepędzony. :::: - Czyli... Z resztą klanu nie masz nic wspólnego? - Zapytała dla upewnienia. :::: - Nie, nie mam - Odpowiedziałem. A skoro Basarze zależy na tym, by ją chronić, to raczej nic złego, jak się udzieli praaawie bez interesownej pomocy. A skoro Basara chce ją chronić, to chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli wygnaniec udzieli bezinteresownej pomocy - Odpowiedziałem i na tym poprzestaniemy. Przenosimy się do momentu, gdzie jest ładny zachód słońca, a Basara i Adrian wychodzą z baru z torbami, gdzie prawdopodobnie wzieli coś na wynos. :::: - Mam nadzieje, że się ucieszy - Powiedział Basara, a mi sie nie chciało komentować. Nagle na drodzę stanęła nam Yuki. :::: - Hmmm? Co jest? - Zapytał Basara. :::: - Nie dacie rady - Powiedziała Yuki, kręcąc przy tym przecząco głową. ::::: - Mio ścigają zastępy demonów, nie pokonacie ich wszystkich. ::::: - Ciagnie ich do mocy, którą ma w sobie. :::: - Nie muszę ich pokonywać - Odpowiedział Basara. ::::: - Wystarczy, że oni nie pokonają mnie. :::: - Ale... :::: - Nie zamierzam cię w to wciągać, a tym bardziej całej wioski - Skwitował Basara, po czym odwróciliśmy się z zamiarem odejścia. :::: Niemożliweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png CoToSieDziejeSie.png PrawieLaysyStrongi.png Tniemy.png :::: - Yuki... - Zaczął Basara. :::: - Demony - Wtrąciła - Moc władcy demonów wciąż w niej drzemie i sprowadza je tu na pęczki. Jeśli zaczną zagrażać ludziom, zmienimy jej status na cel do likwidacji. ::::: - Jeśli tak się stanie, nie okaże jej litości. :::: thumb|left|400px :::: W domu.... :::: - To dla Ciebie - Oznajmił Basara kładąc torbę z zawartością na środek stołu. :::: - E-emm.... - Wtrąciłem. :::: - Rozumiem, już rozumiem. - Powiedział Leonidas. :::: - Serio? Super, więc kolacje... - Powiedział uradowany Basara, no ale... :::: - Ale- ale... - Wtrącił Leonidas. :::: - He? - Tym razem w moim wykonaniu. :::: - Jeśli tak późno będziecie wracać z randek, to będziemy się martwić - Odpowiedział Leonidas. :::: - Coooo.... To nie była randka. Dociera? - Powiedziałem, a Basara potwierdził. :::: - Podejrzewamy was o współpracę z nią. Prawda, Mio? - Powiedział Leonidas. :::: - He? - Zapytała przez moment skołowana. ::::: - A tak... - Dodała z rumieńcem na twarzy. :::: - Wiadomo, ufamy wam. ::::: - No ufamy. ::::: - W razie niebezpieczeństwa musimy na sobie polegać, musimy sobie ufać. ::::: - No. Prawda Mio? :::: - T-Tak, dokładnie.- Powiedziała zamykając patrzyska. :::: - Zgadzacie się? - Zapytał kątem oka Leonidas. :::: thumb|left|400px :::: - Taaag - Powiedziałem dla świętego spokoju. :::: - Wiedziałem, że tak powiecie! - Zawołał bakugan, który przebywał chyba w jakiejś dziwnej ekstazie. :::: - To o co wam w końcu chodzi? - Zapytał Basara upadający na fotel. :::: Jakiś czas później.... :::: thumb|left|400px :::: - Meh... - Stwierdziłem siedząc w wannie. Tyle, że słusznie czułem się obserwowany. ::::: - Co ma znaczyć ten cyrk? :::: - Podobno nic bardziej nie buduje wzajemnego zaufania, jak rozbieranie się przy sobie, nie? :::: - To się raczej tyczy facetongów - Zwrócił uwagę Basara. :::: - Nie, nie - Wtrącił Leonidas. :::: thumb|left|400px ::::: - Będzie tak jak mówie. :::: - Nie wierze... - Pomyślałem z total olewką na sprawe - Fajny odwet. :::: - Przez nagość do zaufania - Dodał Bakugan. :::: - Leon... Co ona ci robiła, gdy nas nie było? - Zapytałem. :::: - Niiiiic - Odpowiedział z (angel) na ryjcu. ::::: - A teraz... Mio, umyjesz Basarze plecy? Adrian pewnie też by chciał :::: - Eee... Nie - Stwierdziłem. :::: - Ee... Dzięki, dam sobie radę - Powiedział Basara. :::: - Nie! - Wrzasnął Bakugan. ::::: - Pokaż jakie pokładasz w jej i nas zaufanie. ::::: - Oddajcie się w ręce Mio! ::::: - No, Mio... - Powiedział bakugan z dziwnym tonem. :::: - M-mm... Już. - Powiedziała, wzięła w ręcę gąbkę i uklęneła za Basarą z zamiarem wyszurowania pleców jak butów pastą. ::::: - Nie przegram z kimś pokroju Nonaka Yuki... - Pomyślała i przeszła do działania. :::: - Eeeeej.... - Powiedział "wskazująco" bakugan. :::: - Wiem - Pomyślała i stwierdziła, że ręcznik jest niepotrzebny i pozbyła się go. Następnie nastąpił "atak" na Basarę. :::: - E-Ej, co ty robisz? - Zapytał pełen zadziwienia. :::: - Czas uciekać.... - Pomyślałem i użyłem Shunkan Idō, a koszmar Basary trwał może z 7 minut po moim zniknięciu, potem obudził się w łóżku. :::: - He? - Powiedział sam do siebie. ::::: - To był sen? :::: - Nie, Basara, to było naprawdę. Przynajmniej częściowo. :::: thumb|left|398px :::: - Oo, Taa, wtedy... - Przypomniał sobie. :::: - Przy okazji, Basara, :::: - Hmm? :::: - Mógłbyś zdjąć rękę z moich "dolnych pleców"? :::: - He? - Powiedział i "wykoziołkował" z łóżka na podłogę. ::::: - W-Wybacz! :::: thumb|left|400px :::: - Mimo to, odruch wkładania ręki tam gdzie się nie powinno, podczas snu... Zapędy to masz niezłe. ::::: - Być może wywołał je ten sen... :::: - Sen?! To nie przez twoją sukkubową magie?! - Zapytał poddenerwowany Basara. :::: - Ja tam tylko zajrzałam. Sen był totalnie twój - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. :::: - Mój? - Powiedział niedowierzając. :::: - Rajciu, że też miewasz takie sny... Może masz predyspozycje do bycia sadystycznym brutalem. :::: thumb|left|400px :::: - Tak poza tym... Mów mi Maria - Przedstawiła się "niegrzeczna osoba", jak i nowy lokator. :::: - A właśnie, gdzie Mio? :::: - Zajmowała się Tobą, ale poszła spać, bo już późno - Była na ten moment 1:59 :::: - Rozumiem, to nawet dobrze - Stwierdził. :::: - He? - Zapytała. :::: - Mario, musimy o czymś pogadać. :::: - Tak? - Zapytała i tutaj akcja przeskakuje do ranka, i budynku szkoły. :::: - A im co? Śpią w ciągu dnia? - Pomyślała Mio na widok śpiącego Basary i Mnie przy swoich ławkach. :::: - Ej, Basarson! - Powiedział Takigawa po uprzednim podejściu na odpowiednią odległość, w rezultacie czego zostałem przebudzony. :::::: - Zwolnili cię z letnich zajęć, nie? ::::: - Przeniosłem się po wakacjach, więc raczej ich już nie odrobie - Powiedział udając bezradnego. ::::: - Cziter - Stwierdził Takigawa. Nagle w tej samej chwili z krzesła wstała Mei Tanaki, a Takigawa od razu do niej... :::::: - Och, Nonaka! :::::: - Wychowawca mówił, byś zajrzała do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Razem z nim (Mną xd) ::::: - Wat? Ja też? - Zapytał zdziwiony. ::::: - Chcą, żebyś pomógł w przygotowaniach do letnich zajęć - Odpowiedział mu. ::::: - A po co ja tam? - Zapytał zrezygnowany Basara,. ::::: - No widzisz, Basarson. Myślałeś, że jesteś zwolniony, a tu niespodzianka. ::::: - Meh.... - Pomyślał i podszedł do Mio. ::::: - I co teraz? - Zapytał po podejściu. ::::: - Idź, damy radę - Odpowiedziała, a nagle obok pojawiła się Nonaka. ::::: - Zostań, sama się tym zajmę - Powiedziała do niego.. ::::: - Mówili ,że mam iść, to pójdę - Odpowiedział Basara. ::::: - Czemu ja... - Zaczęła rozmyślać Mio. :::::: - Zaraz będzie, że mu nie ufam... - Po tym gwałtownie wstała z siedzenia. ::::: - Spokojnie, mówił, że nie ma problemu... - Powiedziałem przebudzony. :::::: - E-Ej, Mio? - Powiedziałem niepewnie patrząc na jej stan. :::::: - Znowu ta klątwa...? - Zapytałem. ::::: - Nie. J-jest okej... - Powiedziała ciężko i straciła przytomność. No ale w porę się ją złapało. ::::: Jakiś czas późnieeeej.... ::::: - Zasłabła - Powiedziała pielęgniarda, :::::: - Jest nieco rozpalona, powinna odpocząć. :::::: - To ty jesteś tym słynnym "przeniesionym"? ::::: - He? - Zapytałem. ::::: - Jak to jest - od razu zrazić do siebie wszystkich chłopców ze szkoły? - Zapytała. ::::: - Więc nauczyciele też już wiedzą? :::::: - Specjalnie to nie było... Ale nie wiem jak to teraz odkręcić. ::::: - Znajdź sobie sojuszników - Powiedziała. ::::: - Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić. :::::: - Cała szkoła praktycznie ma na mnie focha. ::::: - Tu nie chodzi o liczbę, ale o jakość - Wtrąciła. ::::: - "Jakość"? - Zapytałem. ::::: - Nie zrozum mnie źle. "Jakości" i "ilości" nie można traktować osobno. :::::: - Wybacz, na mnie już czas - Powiedziała po sprawdzeniu sms`a, który sekundę temu do niej doszedł. :::::: - Będziesz wychodził, to zamknij i oddaj klucz do pokoju nauczycielskiego - Dodała i rzuciła go mi. :::::: - Jestem pielęgniarką, Hasegawa Chisato. :::::: - Adrianie Shane. Zastanów się, kto jest sojusznikiem, a kto wrogiem. - Powiedziała i zamknęła drzwi za sobą. ::::: - Yyy... Zjarana jakaś - Stwierdziłem i spojrzałem na Mio, która nagle się obudziła. :::::: - Mio, wszystko gra? :::::: - Klątwa nadal działa? - Pomyślałem na widok tej dziwnej "obroży" (patrz. akcja z "kontraktem") :::::: - To ja wyjdę na minutkę... ::::: thumb|left|400px ::::: - A-Ale... - Próbowałem się wysłowić, ale się język poplątał + w tym samym momencie ona użyła sztuczki, co kot w butach w shreku (to z oczami xd) ::::: - Dobra, zostanę. Nie patrz już tak. - Powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem telefon. :::::: - Ej, Basara. Sorry, ale nasz powrót się nieco opóźni. ::::: - Ok, spoko - Odpowiedział. ::::: - Idź do domu i czekaj - Powiedziałem i się rozłączyłem. :::::: - Ok, Basara się nie będzie zamartwiać - Powiedziałem do Mio. ::::: - To dobrze - Odpowiedziała. ::::: - A jak z Tobą? Lepiej? - Zapytałem. ::::: - Muszę trochę ochłonąć - Powiedziała upadając na łóżko, i zamykając oczy. ::::: - Co się stało? Klątwa nie aktywuje się bez powodu, co? - Powiedziałem pytająco. ::::: - A-Ale ja nic... - Powiedziała zawstydzona i odwrócona do mnie plecami. ::::: - A właśnie, wypoczywaj tu, a ja zadzwonię do Marii ::::: - Mhm - Przytakneła. :::::: - A ona gdzie? W salonie gier? ::::: - Taa, niby znalazła tam grę, której od dawna szukała - Odpowiedziałem. ::::: - Ludzie! Gierki, spanie w klasie... Wy to macie zajęcia - Powiedziała z udawanym oburzeniem. ::::: - Drzemki to nieco inny temat, A teraz o nic się nie bój. Saiya-Jin jest na straży, to nic złego się nie zdaży - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. ::::: - W-Wiem - Powiedziała zasłaniając twarz kołdrą, czy co to tam było. ::::: Późnieeej, gdy Mio przysnęła... ::::: - Jeszcze tu chyba posiedzę - Powiedziałem do telefonu. ::::: - Dobra - Odpowiedziała Maria. :::::: - To ja za jakiś czas przyjdę. ::::: - Dzięki. I jak sytuacja? - Spytałem. ::::: - Dzisiaj jest już spokojniej. ::::: - Super, to na razie - I na tym koniec rozmowy + wyciąganie butelki z automata na hajsy. ::::: - Aaa, to ty, Takigawa - Powiedziałem po lekkim przestraszeniu, gdyż na korytarzu panowała lekka ciemnia. ::::: - Co tak wybałuszczasz gały? - Zapytał. :::::: - Mniejsza o to, mów co z Naruse. ::::: - Dalej tam leży - Odpowiedziałem. :::::: - Ale jest poprawa. ::::: thumb|left|400px ::::: - Normalnie rozpalona - Dodał. :::::: - Och, właśnie... Widziałeś gdzieś Tanaki? ::::: - Mei? Nie - Odpowiedziałem. ::::: - No patrz, a mówiła, że idzie do was. ::::: - Taak? :::::: - To zawijam spowrotem - powiedziałem w trakcie gdy ten opróżniał butelkę mineralnej. ::::: Nagle prąd zgasł całkowicie.... ::::: - Łaaa, korki poszły?! - Powiedział przestraszony Takigawa. ::::: - Serio? Wlazły do szkoły? - Pomyślałem na widok 3 demonów. ::::: Na moment uciekamy spowrotem do Mio, która się przebudza... ::::: - Adrian? - Powiedziała otwierając oczy + do bonusu czując czyiś cień. :::::: - Mei Tanaki? - Powiedziała zdezorientowana po pełnym przebudzeniu. ::::: - Musimy pogadać - Odpowiedziała jej Mei. ::::: Spowrotem u Adriana i Takigawy... ::::: - C-co jest kurna? - Zapytał równie zdezorientowany Takigawa. :::::: - Ej, Shane! - Krzyknął i nagle demony rozpoczęły szarże. :::::: thumb|left|398px ::::: - No chodźcie! - Zawołałem wystrzeliwując w ich kierunku Final Flasha, co załatwiło sprawę, następnie pobiegłem do pokoju, no ale... ::::: - Mio! Szlag! - W pokoju niestety nikogo nie było. ::::: Tymczasem, na dachu budynku.... ::::: - O czym chcesz pogadać? - Zapytała Mio. ::::: - Pewnie zastanawiasz się o co chodzi, co? ::::: - No, trochę... ::::: - Otóż znam twoją prawdziwą tożsamość. :::::: - I nie pozwolę ci wciągać w to innych - Powiedziała i przyjęła formę wilka. ::::: - Jest blisko! Ale gdzie... - Pomyślałem w międzyczasie gubiąc się po korytarzach - Kurde! Niepotrzebnie traciłem czujność! ::::: - No, obydwaj znają prawdę i nadal chcą mnie chronić - Powiedziała Mio. ::::: - Rozumiem - Odpowiedziała Tanaki, a następnie przeprowadziła atak polegający na dość mocnym ciosie z łapy, no ale Mio utworzyła osłonę i zneutralizowała cios. ::::: - Więc uciekasz się do przemocy? Zatem nie spodziewaj się litości! - Krzyknęła Mio już w bojowym nastroju i posłała w jej kierunku coś na wzór typowej trąby powietrznej. Niefortunnie dla niej atak nie trafił tam gdzie miał. ::::: - Żerujesz na ich dobroci. ::::: - Tak? To udowodnij! - W tym momencie puściła dwa tornada (tak bezpośrednio z rąk), którę i tak nie trafiały, ze względu na szybkość poruszania się przeciwniczki. która zatrzymała się naprzeciw nadchodzących ataków i użyła skowytu, który nie dość, że zmiótł ataki, to jeszcze... ::::: - Zniszczyła bariere?! - Krzyknęła przestraszona Mio. ::::: - Masz szansę odejść. ::::: W międzyczasie... ::::: - Mio! Cholera...! - Powiedziałem zatrzymując się ze zmęczenia. :::::: - No tak! Po to był ten pakt! :::::: - Na dachu?! - Powiedziałem i użyłem Shunkan Idō ::::: - Co masz namyśli? - Zapytała Mio ::::: - To, że obydwaj cierpią z powodu przeszłości nawet teraz. Uwalniając w sobie moc, która chcąc, nie chcąc zniszczyła życia wielu ich pobratymców. :::::: - Każąc im walczyć robisz im krzywdę większą, niż by ci się mogło zdawać! - Po tych słowach zaczęła się obustronna szarża na pełnej mocy, ale w ostatnim momencie pojawił się Adrian, co wywołało przymusowy postój z zaskoczenia. ::::: - Adrian? - Powiedziała Mio. ::::: - Co tu się odprawia? - Zapytałem. :::::: - Mio, miałaś zostać pod obserwacją! ::::: - A ty...? - Powiedziałem do Mei. :::::: - Co jest...? - Zapytałem obydwie z nich. ::::: - Przed chwilą rozmawiały... - Przemówił tajemniczy głos. :::::: - O twojej przeszłości. ::::: - Były członek klanu Saiya-Jin! I ty chronisz tą, która ma w sobie moc poprzedniego władcy demonów? ::::::: thumb|left|400px ::::::: ::::: - Tamte demony to twoja sprawka?! - Zapytałem tego zgrzybielca z dachu. ::::: - Ej, jakie demony?! - Zapytała Mio. ::::: - Spokojnie - Powiedziałem. ::::: - Ale! ::::: - Zaiste! - Wtrącił tajemniczy typek. :::::: - Zbyt późno na zmartwienia. :::::: - Przez ostatnie dni ten chłopak nieustannie walczył. :::::: - Każdej nocy. Aż do świtu. ::::: - Adrian, o czym on mówi?! - Zapytała znów Mio. ::::: - Milcz! - Krzyknąłem i wzleciałem ku tamtemu parówkasowi. ::::: - Ojoj! - Powiedział i wykonał machnięcie ręką, które mnie posłało spowrotem na ziemię. ::::: - Niezły jest! - Pomyślałem lądując na równych nogach. ::::: - Ej, ale jakie walczenie każdej nocy? - Zapytała po raz n`ty Mio. ::::: - To wszystko dla ciebie - Powiedział Typek. :::::: - Moc, która w tobie drzemie ściąga tu demoniczne pomioty. Jeśli zaatakują człowieka, klan bohaterów przestanie się z tobą pieścić, i zmieni twój status na "cel do likwidacji". :::::: - Kiedy tak się stanie, to zlikwidują obydwóch bez względu na pochodzenie. :::::: - Dlatego tamta kazała ci ich zostawić - Powiedział wskazując na Mei. ::::: - Basara i ten Saiya-Jin walczyli dzień i noc, byś mogła spać spokonie. ::::: - To prawda, Adrian? - Zapytała mnie. :::::: - Basara przestał po nas przychodzić... ::::: - Gdybyś wiedziała, to byś się obwiniała, tak? Więc... ::::: - Przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałam... - Powiedziała z totalnie zjechanym głosem. ::::: - Nie. To nie twoja wina - Powiedziałem. ::::: - Nie. To wszystko twoja wina. - Wtrącił znów tajemniczy Typek, co nie polepszyło jej stanu... (spoko, będzie art do niego też dorobiony xd) ::::: - Oż ty! - Krzyknąłem do niego. ::::: - Skoro tak cię to ruszyło, to może oddasz swoją ukrytą moc, źródło wszystkich problemów? - Powiedział ten sam Typek i nagle zza jej pleców pojawił się demon. ::::: - Padnij! Mio! - Krzyknąłem szybko, lecz jej reakcja była za wolna i demon zdołał wykonać zamach mając w ręku lekko zakrzywiony miecz, więc odpaliłem SSJ i ruszyłem szybkim lotem, ale... ::::: - Tym razem chcesz ją zlikwidować? - Powiedział Typek na siłe przypominając mi o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce przed wydaleniem z klanu, i w rezultacie czego wykopało mnie do normalnego stanu. ::::: - Kur...! - Krzyknąłem i nie zwolniłem tempa. Ale na marne... Cios zapadł, jednakże... ::::: BendzieKrojenieHlepa.png ŁapajDżem.png PatrzJakŁadnieZłapała.png ::::: Trafiony został.... ::::: - Nie... - Powiedziała Mio z przerażeniem ::::: thumb|left|400px :::::: - Żartujesz, prawda? :::::: thumb|left|400px :::::: - Ej... Basara... ::::::: - Basara! :::::: CDN.... :::::: :::: Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Seria Xenoverse